Roses Mean 'I Love You'
by PrincessInTheShadows
Summary: May confessed her feelings to Drew after the reunion party her friends planned. But Drew left her alone after she confessed. If Drew likes her so much he wouldn't have left her, if he hates her then why does he give her roses? What do the roses mean? Rated T in case. Contestshipping and a few Pokeshipping and Penguinshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok, guys! Welcome to my first ever contestshipping fic! Hope you guys like it. I promise to improve my writing ^^" Happy reading!****  
****  
May: PrincessInTheShadows does not own!**  
**  
Drew: This has to be good.**

Chapter 1

May's POV

"It's been 4 years…" I muttered to myself. I'm missing my friends already. Ash, Brock, even Max. After we all separated, I continued on my journey to Johto and left Max at home but after 2 years he finally went on a journey himself. I also haven't even seen Drew or Solidad or even Harley as well, except in television. We never met in a contest or anything. I sighed while watching my Pokémon eat food. We stopped for a while to eat since I felt hungry myself. "I wonder how they're all doing."

I think I'm practically losing myself. I want to see them. I miss them. "Ash, Brock, Max… Where are you right now?" I think luck is with me because after I said that, three boys approached me with big smiles. I stared at them in surprise and smiled after, tears were about to form and I hugged them. "You idiots, showing up so suddenly without writing. What brought you guys here?"

"Well, we thought of having a reunion." Said Ash with Pikachu agreeing. "It's been four years without seeing each other even for once. Why don't we rest for once and have a get together. It was Misty's idea."

"Oh," My face brightened up. Getting to see my friends again was a great idea. "When will the reunion party start? Who'll be coming? Is Drew going to be-" I stopped suddenly when I realized that I asked something terribly, horribly wrong. Max suddenly gave me a teasing face "Hey sis, since when did you start talking about Drew?"

"S-stop it, Max!" I scowled.

"Yeah May. Since when did you talk about Drew?" Brock agreed with Max's question a while ago. So did Ash and even Pikachu! I stuck my tongue out at the four of them. But it didn't work because they were still giving me the face.

"F-Fine!" I said looking at a different direction avoiding their sight. "I..I'm…" Ash and the others gave a perplexed look. "I'm in love with Drew!" I told them my face bright red. "There, happy?!"

The three boys finally gave me this big mischievous smile "Finally, you admit it!" Said Max "I can't believe you've been hiding this for four years! Four years, May!" It's like he can't believe it or something.

"So what? It's not like I plan to tell him." I muttered but they heard me and gave me a sad look "Uh May." Ash called and I looked at him "Hm?"

"You should tell him, you know?" He told me and I suddenly remembered the last time I saw him… 3 years ago, he was with a girl. How I felt darn jealous back then, the reason why I don't plan on confessing. My heart ached when I suddenly remembered that time.

"May?" Max became confused and a bit worried since I haven't been talking "What's wrong?" I didn't respond, I just stared at the floor trying to forget, that moment. That scene that's been haunting my mind… I finally talked after a few minutes of silence. "N-nothing, guys. Don't worry I'll come! Wait for me there!" I changed my expression into a happy one since I don't want them to get worried.

"Ok," Said Brock but there's still a hint of worry in their faces "Party starts at 6PM next Tuesday."

"Make sure you come, May!" Ash made sure and I nodded with an assuring smile. Ash, Brock and Max left after and I suddenly felt like talking to Dawn and Misty, I was lucky because I saw Dawn when I finished returning my Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Dawn!" I shouted waving at her who was walking at a different direction. When she finally caught my attention she finally ran up to me. "May, long time no see!" We did a really tight hug.

"Are you coming to the reunion party?" She asked when we stopped the hug. I nodded and her eyes suddenly sparkled "Great! Hey May, it's your big chance to tell Drew how you feel! The venue for the party is a LaRousse!" I suddenly flinched at what she said.

"D-dawn, I can't." I stuttered. Dawn gave a perplexed look. "I mean… Who knows if he's at LaRousse or somewhere else, you know!?" Dawn giggled at the thought.

"I heard from Solidad that Drew is coming since he's staying at LaRousse right now until the party." I frowned "It's your big chance, Ma-"

"He already has someone he likes. I don't plan on ruining that." I told her, cutting her off. Dawn stopped for a second "But you're the only girl he gives roses." I laughed at those times when he always gives me roses. "They're for Beautifly. He said it himself."

Dawn shook her head "May, nothing will happened if you just tell it to him, you know. You've been itching on telling him how you feel for FOUR YEARS." No, I wasn't, I just wanted to let him know how I feel. Ok, maybe it also means like 'itching to tell him'. "Just tell him and it'll be fine. I promise."

"If you say so." I waved goodbye to Dawn since she was about to leave. Tell him how I feel, huh? Gotta gather up some courage for that.

The next day, I started my journey to LaRousse. It's going to be long. After meeting Ash and the others, I suddenly felt the lonely. I missed traveling with them and arguing with Ash with all the smallest things. I sighed and took a seat on a tree for shade. It's been really hot these days and all I need is a long, long shower. After a few minutes I stood up again to continue my travel to LaRousse. Thinking of it makes me think of Drew over and over again... And how I should tell him how I feel. I suddenly felt nervous about the out coming if I tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't like me? What if the worst case scenario happens?! I sighed, calm down... It's going to be ok. Dawn is sure of it. I've always wondered why... Why does Drew always give me roses, don't tell me he's crushing on my Beautifly!?

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter!**

**May: It was too short… When's the next?!**

**Me: Just wait, May ^^" Review please, I promise to improve my writing skills… and also making a long chapter…**

**Drew: Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok! Now this is a longer chapter! Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Drew: PITS doesn't own.**

**May: Happy reading! **

_Chapter 2_

May's POV

"Finally, LaRousse!" I exclaimed feeling so happy to be back here. I took a seat on a bench and stretched my arms out, traveling here was so exhausting. "I wonder if the others have arrived here. I should check-in somewhere to stay for a while." I told myself. Suddenly, someone covered my eyes. I felt nervous for a second but when the person talked I felt relieved.

"It's me, May!" Said the person who covered my eyes. It's Max! I took his hands away from my eyes "Max!" I stood up and gave my brother a hug.

"M-May! Too tight!" He exclaimed suffocating from my very tight hug. I stopped when I felt that he really can't breathe anymore. He gasped for air and we both laughed after. "Have you checked-in somewhere yet?" I shook my head and he told me to stay at where he was staying. I nodded and not long we arrived at a place where he was staying. He opened the door to his room and I saw Ash, Brock, Misty and Dawn. They both gave me a big smile greeting me a good morning.

Misty snickered "I just saw Drew when we arrived here. And we came here two hours ago!" The others nodded giving me a mischievous smile. I titled my head in confusion "What? What about him?"

"Come on, May!" Max face palmed "Do you remember what you said a few days ago when we saw each other?! Dawn even talked about something about you confessing." I felt embarrassed, that Dawn. Always saying inappropriate things. I mean, things that make no sense.

"When I get a chance I will kill you, Dawn" I muttered. Dawn must've heard it because she laughed after I said that. "Drew's at the Pokémon Center. Want to see him? Come on, May I know you do!" Dawn nudged my arm but I kept telling her no but the others forced me also.

"What's all the commotion?" I turn my head around and saw a tall woman with long pink hair. It was Solidad! "Solidad!" I exclaimed happily approaching her.

Solidad waved at me "How're you doing, May? It's been a while." I told her that I was fine and we chatted a bit but I stopped when she said "Drew's at the Pokémon Center. He's been dying to see you since he got the news you were coming." My face turned red, I held both my cheeks, it felt like they're burning from embarrassment. Misty pushed me out of the room gesturing me to go where Drew was. No. Stinking. Way! I gave them the face which meant no. But then, Solidad pulled my arm out and ran to… The Pokémon Center!?

"Drew," Solidad called out and a boy with green hair turned around. It was him, my green-haired rival, Drew. I missed him. He walked up closer to me and Solidad. But I don't think he saw me since I'm hiding in Solidad's back.

"Solidad, it's been a while. Are you coming?" He asked. Solidad nodded and glanced at me. "Drew, there's someone who's been wa-" I covered her mouth, who knows what terrifying words she might say to him. Drew raised his eyebrow with a perplexed face. I smiled at him nervously "Hi, Drew…"

Drew waved "So, why're you covering Solidad's mouth?" He asked really curious. I sighed and took my hand away from Solidad's mouth "Sorry, Solidad." She smiled at me and glanced at Drew gesturing me something that I don't understand.

"I better leave now, guys. See you later" She said and winked at me then left. Drew flipped his hair and waved a good bye to Solidad. Now we're all alone. Great.

"So, how've you been?" I asked him to start a conversation since it's really getting awkward.

"Fine, you?" I did a thumbs up and he nodded with an "Ok." Great, I have nothing to talk about now. I sighed and stared at the ground while sitting at a chair. Drew sat a few inches away from me and we both stared at the ceiling, I sighed. It's strange that Drew hasn't been teasing me, to be honest I missed him teasing me. I turned to him still staring at the ceiling, he looks like he's in deep thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. I suddenly heard him chuckle.

"Hey, June." He called and looked at me. I avoid his gaze.

"It's May." I corrected him and he gave a smirk. "What is it, Draw?"

"Never mind. See you at the party." He stood up and left. I wonder what he was going to say a while ago. I sighed and went to Dawn and the others.

Dawn was the first to approach me when I arrived. "So, how'd it go with Drew?" she kept nudging me and tried to avoid her sparkling eyes. "D-Dawn, I'm not on the mood." She stopped nudging and tried moving to my gaze with her sparkling eyes. This girl just doesn't understand.

"Come one, May. I know something happened." She kept forcing me to say something but nothing really happened. "Look, Dawn. I'm not on the mood right now. And I'm serious. Nothing happened ok?" I tried calming down because my voice was raising. I hope Dawn didn't noticed my tone.

Dawn finally stopped messing with me. "The Princess of Hoenn is mad!" She teased and stuck her tongue out. I crossed my arms and gave her a glare "Gee, I was just being fun. You're no fun today, May." She pouted and I stopped giving her the glare.

"We didn't talk about anything, which really disappoint me. I thought we were going to talk everything about what happened to us over the years. I'm just sad that we didn't." I finally felt like saying it to her. Dawn held my shoulder "Girl, you're so in love with Drew." And gave me a smile. My face turned pink and I avoided her eyes which looks like they're teasing me.

"Why don't we all go to the mall? 4 days left till the party! Let's all get dresses, guys!" Misty announced to all the girls. We all nodded… Wait… "Dresses?!" I blurted out. I suddenly felt shy to wear a dress in front of Drew. "Come on, May. No time to lose!" Dawn exclaimed then she and Misty pulled me outside and we took a taxi to the mall.

When we arrived, Misty, Dawn and Solidad rushed inside when they noticed the 'Sale' sign. I told them I'll catch up to them. I sat on a bench to think.

Come to think of it, I started to remember Brianna. _"Well, I wanna know if you like Drew!"_ That suddenly popped out my head. I guess after that conversation with Brianna about liking Drew, I thought about it until I finally felt that I really do have feelings for him. I never realized it until that conversation. Sometimes, you thank people you hate...

"_Of course, I won't leave you."_ Suddenly a memory popped into my head. That memory… That girl that was with Drew three years ago. Thinking of this memory made me went into a flash back.

Three years ago, I just got my ribbon and I was about to go to the next city where there was a contest. Right when I was about to leave the Pokémon Center when I saw Drew with a girl. They were really close, and I have to say she's a really beautiful girl. They were having a conversation in the sunset which looks pretty romantic for them.

"_Of course, I won't leave you. We're just be going to separate for a while." _I heard Drew said that to the beautiful girl next to him.

"_Right, I know that, Grasshead. I'm just going to miss you."_ Said the girl next to him. Then Drew gave him a flower. It's weird, why isn't it a rose. The girl happily took it and they separate ways. W-Who's that girl!? … I… Feel… Why do I feel jealous?

I sighed after remembering. I walked inside the shop and I saw the three girls wearing beautiful dresses.

"May, do I look good in this?" Misty asked while doing a cute pose like a model. She was wearing a cerulean colored dress it was knee length and it has a big bow tied at the back. It was also sparkly, it has glitters all over and it was strapless. She wore her hair down and she looked different and elegant.

Dawn was the next to emerge from the dressing room. "How about me, May?" Said Dawn and also did a model pose. Her dress was blue like her hair color but lighter. It has a yellow belt in the waist, its neckline is a v and sleeveless. I both gave the two a thumbs up with a smile and the two girls screamed in happiness finally finding the right dress.

"Wow, Misty, Dawn! You two look… Awesome!" We turned around and saw Ash with Pikachu and Kenny. The two girls smiled "Thanks."

"D-D-Dawn, yo-you look… Beautiful." Kenny kept stuttering and blushing then looked away. Dawn turned pink for a second and looked away also. "Thanks." Then the two smiled at each other.

"You guys, I'm still here, you know." We turned around again to the dressing room and saw Solidad wearing an elegant and beautiful dress. Its neckline was plunging. The length of the skirt was above the knee at the front but below the knee at the back. It has a fuchsia colored belt which complimented her hair color and it was sleeveless. She's so gorgeous.

The two boys and Pikachu stared in awe at how gorgeous Solidad was "Solidad. You look beautiful." The two said "Pika.." Pikachu gave an agreeing sound.

The three girls wearing dresses stared at me with an excited face "Now it's May's turn." Solidad and Misty held my two arms "I'm so excited picking May a dress!" Dawn squealed.

"We'll be right back boys!" Misty waved and we four left to pick me a dress. "Wait!" Dawn stopped and went to Kenny and whispered something. Kenny nodded after then he and Ash with Pikachu left. She went back with us and started finding a suitable dress for me.

After almost half an hour of finding a dress for me, they finally found one and pushed me to the dressing room with a dress. After a minutes I'm done. I did a quick twirl inside to take a good look at my dress. It's beautiful. It was color red with a jewel neckline and the skirt was dropped and ruffled with an above the knee length and it was sleeveless. It has also a fitted bodice which showed a bit of my figure. There's also a ribbon at my back with a rose in the middle and my dress was also sparkling with glitters. I took out my bandana and went out of the dressing room and there I saw Ash, Kenny, Dawn, Misty, Solidad, Max, and Brock and… Drew?!

Dawn's eyes sparkled "I'm so good at picking a dress, right Solidad? Misty?" Her hands clapped in happiness and Misty and Solidad nodded.

I felt a slight heat across my face. I'm turning red. I feel so embarrassed right now! Drew stared at me for a moment from head to toe then smirked "Nice one, June." I blushed even more and went inside the dressing room. "Darn it! It's May!" Then they all laughed.

After the whole scenario, we purchased our dresses.

"May, I swore I saw Drew blushed for a second while staring at you a while ago!" Said Dawn happily and giving me sparkling eyes. I shook my head not believing a word she said and told them we should go back since it was getting dark.

Max greeted us back and we saw Brock cooking dinner. I could smell the food already, because of that I felt hungry. "Hey, Brock! Hurry with the food! I'm getting hungry!" I told him and he said it'll be ready for a few minutes.

After a few minutes of waiting Brock announced that dinner was ready and I was first to go downstairs. We all ate together happily and talked about what the party will look like and what will happen. We all felt like a family together.

"Next time we should invite Drew for dinner." Dawn added and gave me the face. I avoid her gaze and continue eating.

"Oh I forgot." Solidad stood up and gave me a rose. "It's from Drew." She smiled at me and I happily accepted it.

"For Beautifly, right?" I said, disappointed. Solidad shook her head. "It's for you."

I swore to Arceus I felt like the happiest girl when I heard her say that, I also blushed "Tell him… Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Guys! I would like to thank Contestshipper16 and RoseJosephine for reviewing! 3 Thanks so much also to everyone for following, favoriting my fic I love you guys! The reviews, follows and favorites made me motivate :)**

**May: PrincessInTheShadows does not own Pokemon! **

**Drew: On with the fic! This better be good!**

**Me: Oh yes it will be, Drew.  
-**

Chapter 3

May's POV

The reunion party is drawing closer. Ash, Misty and Dawn started decorating. I still don't know where we're going to have the party at but Dawn said it's going to be in a really high-class restaurant. Where did they get the money to plan a party there?

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked them and nobody replied. They're pretty busy with everything, Misty's in the phone, Dawn's in the checklist and Ash is… At the ceiling putting decorations. I sighed and left them be. I went outside to get some fresh air. I happened to spot Drew sitting on a bench at the park with Roserade, I approach them with a smile.

"Hey, Drew!" I called and he turned to me with a really different expression. Something that was not 'Drew'. He looked kind of surprised.

"Oh hello, May." He calmly replied. I gave him a perplexed look and replied "What's wrong? You don't look like yourself." He smiled and flipped his hair.

"Wow, since when did you get all concerned?" He replied, confidently with a teasing tone. I got mad and denied everything he said. "Idiot, I wasn't!"

He chuckled and looked at the sky "I was just… Missing someone." He replied spacing out. Missing someone? Must be the girl years ago. My heart suddenly ache thinking about that. I sat on the same bench next to Roserade. I can see Drew spacing out again. I wonder how important this person to him is. I sighed and let everything go with my thoughts. I have never seen Drew spacing out like this before, it's so not like him.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps from behind. "Drew!" a voice came out from behind and I saw a girl hug Drew. What the?!

"Ch-Chi?!" Drew blurted out surprised. I stared in surprise at the scene, who the heck is this girl?! "S-Stop it, you're making a scene, you idiot!" Drew tried to take the girl's arms off him but she was too strong. Come to think of it, this was the girl I saw before, in the sunset with him. So this must be Drew's…Girlfriend?

"I missed you…" The girl told him and she let go. Drew stood up from his bench, Roserade still sitting. He approached the girl "I missed you too, Chihaya." He held the girl, whose name is Chihaya's back. "I told you we'll meet again." He added and hugged her. This scene made me all jealous. I can't believe it, who is this girl?

I made a fake cough to let him know that I was still here. They stopped hugging each other and he faced Chihaya to me. "May, this is Chihaya." I faced Chihaya with a really snob face. "My cousin" He added and my faced lightened up. No wonder they were close.

I gave them a big sincere smile, showing a bit of apology since I gave her a snob face a while ago "I'm May. Nice to meet you, Chihaya!" I held out my hand and she happily shook it

"Drew told me all about you!" She exclaimed while shaking my hand. He did? "He said you were one of the coordinators she admired and he lo-" Drew suddenly covered her mouth looking all red. What? I gave out a perplexed look and she just giggled after "Nothing, sorry."

We all sat on a bench and talked. Mostly me and Chihaya. "Oh, Roserade! I can't believe you evolved! It's been so long!" Said Chihaya while hugging Roserade. Roserade sweat dropped and Chihaya let her go. Drew returned Roserade to his pokeball after. "So, are you a coordinator too, Chihaya?" I asked.

She nodded "Yep! But I never battled Drew yet. But I would want to someday, I just want to battle him on a real battle in a contest. I wish to battle you also, May. I'm a fan of the Princess of Hoenn!" She exclaimed and that made me blush in embarrassment. We continued talking until she saw an ice cream stand. Her eyes sparkled and ran to buy an ice cream.

Drew laughed "That girl loves ice cream. She can't not buy one if she saw one." I laughed at what he said. "You know," I turned to Drew.

"She lost her family when she was small. That's why I can't leave her. But, she needs to leave me someday. She can't always stick around with me." My heart sank when he said that. I can't believe such a cheerful girl like Chihaya has such a dreadful past. No wonder back then he said he won't leave her. "She's strong." I said with a sound of sadness.

"I'm back!" She said holding three ice creams. She gave me and Drew one. We both thanked her and we continued chatting.

"Chi, are you coming to the reunion party?" Drew asked, Chihaya shook her head "I'll be going to leave soon. I just stopped by to tell you that," She stood up and faced both of us. Drew and I were confused "I'll be going on a real journey. I can't just go stick around you whenever you finish a contest. I can't become a professional coordinator if I follow you always. It's going to be goodbye Drew, seriously." She smiled at us and Drew smiled "Finally, you overcome your trauma of being alone. Don't go crying at night when I'm not there." He teased Chihaya and I laughed.

After some time, Chihaya left. "I'm gonna miss that girl." He said and I smiled "It may be short, but she was an awesome friend." I told him and he smirked.

"Thanks, May." He faced to me and I avoid his gaze. I nodded since I couldn't say anything, I felt really red. Then he waved goodbye. I waved back with a sigh. "Drew, I love you." I whispered since he was very far away.

I came back to the apartment and I saw Brock cooking dinner "Hi, May!" He greeted. I greeted him back. I saw Ash and Misty at the couch sleeping. Misty's head on Ash shoulder and Ash on Misty's head. Aw, they're so sweet, and tired. Pikachu was sleeping on their laps. They look like a family with Pikachu as a child. I giggled on that thought.

I sat on a chair resting my elbow on the table with my chin resting in my hand. I glanced at Dawn who was fighting with Kenny. Seriously, those guys need to get together. I slowly fell asleep after.

The following days were normal. But I didn't see Drew, which kind of disappointed me. I practiced confessing every single day at the bathroom in the morning after taking a bathe. I never realized that the reunion party is today. I feel butterflies in my stomach. I was in my room getting ready for the party. I wore my dress but I couldn't fix my hair thinking about all the possibilities that may happen if I confess. I'm a nervous wreck!

Misty and Dawn knocked on my door "May, we're coming in." Dawn opened the door with Misty beside her. "You're nervous aren't you?" She said knowing with just one glance. I nodded.

Misty brushed my hair "You know, it's not the end of the world if you confess." After brushing Dawn fixed my hair, putting a red bow "Yeah, we'll kick his butt if he makes you cry after!" She gave me a thumbs up with Misty nodding. I smiled at them "Thanks guys!" after that we went to the venue of the party.

I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach again. I sat on a chair in the corner. I still can't do this. Just not now… I watch everyone have fun. Even Harley is here! I think he likes Solidad, he's been talking to her for quite a while now.

I can see Dawn and Kenny fighting again. Kenny's been a real teaser these days. "Don't be mad, Dee. You'll ruin your face." Said Kenny and I saw Dawn blush. I sense love! I can also see Ash and Misty eating at a table. They looks sweet together!

Ok, so I'm the only loveless one. It's unfair! And I haven't seen Drew. Is he going to make it? I sighed and slouched in my chair. I don't know what else to do, I don't have any appetite for some weird reason.

"Hey, sis! Are you having any fun?" Max showed up and I nodded "Yeah, so go do your little fun, Max." I shooed him away. I need some time thinking about how I'm going to confess.

After a while, I see Roserade. He's approaching me for some reason. "What? Roserade where are we going?" I asked the Pokémon. He pulled my hand and is dragging me somewhere. What?

"Roserade!" I cried out and he stopped and suddenly disappeared. I stood there not knowing what to do. Then after a couple of minutes I see Drew being dragged by Roserade.

"Roserade, what are you doing?! Return!" Drew returned his Roserade to its pokeball and we stood there staring at each other for no reason. After a while we felt embarrassed at each other, not looking at each other's gaze.

"May," He called me and I looked at him feeling red. "You're beautiful today." Arceus! He complimented me. I felt some heat on my cheeks.

"Thanks…" I couldn't say anything, I'm at my blushing limit. Drew's really handsome today. After a while, Ash showed up and started chatting with us. We talked about anything that pops into Ash's mind.

Time sure flies, the party was about to end. Drew was about to leave, he didn't even waited for the party to end. I rushed out and chased Drew. "Drew! Hey!" I shouted. Drew stopped and turned around "…I love you." His eyes widened in surprise, then turned around and left without saying anything. What? He left without saying anything, what does that mean? He… He doesn't like me back?

**Me: Fic's done!**

**May: What the?! …*starts to cry***

**Drew: Seriously, what kind of fic are you making!?**

**Me: Sheesh don't worry, you two. It's not the end!**

**Drew: Yeah, right.**

**Me: Sorry, I'm a penguinshipper! . But I respect the ikarishipping though :) thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter four is here! Thank you so much for the continuous support!**

**May: Yay! Now I get to know about the why Drew left me after my confession! *glares at Drew***

**Drew: SHE WROTE IT! *points me***

**Me: I don't own Pokemon~ except this story line :) happy reading!**

Chapter 4

Drew's POV

I seem like an idiot. A while ago a girl, specifically May confessed to me. May, the only coordinator I admired, the girl I always tease, the girl who's like me back then… The girl I love until now. I've waited for years to hear her confession and now I just left her right after she confessed!? I must be the most stupid guy in the history of stupid guys. I sighed and sat on a bench. I'm in the park trying to think these things out. The reason why I left without saying anything. "Darn it. I'm such an idiot!" I shouted. It's' night, no one's around the park. I let the darkness of the night surround me.

The next day, I was walking around LaRousse, doing my usual routines. But that scene that happened last night just couldn't get off my mind. "Hey you!" Someone called me, I turned around and it was Misty. "Ok, so you-!?" I showed my usual calm face and flipped my hair.

"So, how was last night?" I told her like nothing happened last night. Her face changed and it showed a sad one.

"How could you do that?" She said like she was about to cry. "That girl really likes you." I was surprised because after she said that, tears were falling to her face. It's like she showed how May felt. She's really close to May.

I didn't know what to say so I replied a "Yeah, right." Like I didn't care. But I did. I didn't want her to see my weak side. I'm not that kind of person. Misty glared at me for a second then left. Now I feel guiltier.

The following days just doesn't seem right, I haven't seen May for a week now, I asked Dawn what happened to her but she didn't tell me. They're really mad at me that's for sure. But I wanted to tell her I'm sorry. That I was a jerk that I left her without saying anything… I wanted to apologize for everything I've done to her.

I sat in a bench. Come to think of it, me and May came out from a bad start. But, as time flies, we became good friends. And with that, I never realized that I fell in love with her already. "I'm sorry, May." I whispered to myself.

I stared at the sky. The blueness of it reminded me of her sapphire eyes. She was different from other girls. She wouldn't give up easily. I don't know if I was such a fool being interested with a clumsy, short fuse, and persistent girl like her. But she was the only girl besides Solidad who never admired me as a fan or idolized me. And before I knew it I became interested about her. That was all it. Nothing to it, but sometimes, being interested with someone, especially if it as a girl, can lead to admiration. I have to admit, I admired May when she joined the Hoenn Grand Festival, she never gave up until the end and the audience loved it. And I think I fell in love with her at the Kanto Grand Festival. It was the first time she beat me and I was really surprised. Before I knew it she's been training hard for four years and became known as the Princess of Hoenn in Sinnoh. It was hard not seeing her for four years. I gotta thank Misty for planning this party. Thinking about the party makes me guilty. I should really go to the Pokémon center where they checked in.

"_Come on, Drew. Why don't you tell us how you really feel?"_ I remembered what Brock said one time. I've always hid how I really feel about May and how she does in contests. I guess I was just embarrassed or they might know how I felt for her so I hid my feelings.

"Drew," I heard a voice call for me, I turned around and saw Max "Hey, what made you do that to my sister?" He was more calm than Misty. I felt like spilling my feelings with someone so I offered Max a bench and started talking to him.

"I'm sorry. I know I was stupid. I didn't really know what to say to her at that time and I guess I let my shyness get the best of me." I sighed thinking about it all over again.

Max showed a laugh "Shy? Seriously, Drew? That must be the most stupid thing a stupid guy has done in the history of stupid guys." I scowled at what he said even though all of those things he said are true. "Why don't you visit her? She hasn't been leaving her room ever since yesterday." I nodded at his advice and he left after. Maybe I should go tomorrow.

The next day I went to the Pokémon center to visit May I even brought bouquet of roses in case that will cheer her up. I knocked on the door and Max opened it. I asked if May was there but I heard something different than what I was going to expect. "Drew, May suddenly left to go back to Johto." My eyes widened and I accidentally let go of the bouquet of roses. Without thinking, I rushed off to the station and found May about to buy a ticket to a train. "Stop!" I shouted without thinking. May turned around and I hugged her. "Don't leave without saying, idiot."

I felt May's tears falling into my clothes. "You're the idiot, Draw." She held my sleeve and started crying on my shoulders. "You go running off after I tell you how I feel. You're an idiot."

I chuckled. "Seriously, people have been telling me that I'm the stupid guy in the history of stupid guys." I held her chin up and wiped her tears with my thumb "I'm sorry, May. I was stupid. Don't go… I- you won't get to know how I feel if you leave." Darn it, I got tongue tied the moment I was about to confess.

May smiled at me "Why won't you tell me how you feel now?" I looked away blushing giving her a hint that I can't tell in the middle of all these people. People suddenly came watching at us when I shouted a while ago. She held my hand and ran away from the station, and away from the people.

We arrived at the park, May offered a bench and we sat together "So Drew, um. The- I- Uh…" She was stuttering and blushing. It was just so cute. I flipped my hair and smirked "I can't believe that the Princess of Hoenn fell in love with me." I started acting normal since I think she's not mad at me anymore.

"Yeah, I don't know why too." She smiled while blushing, I couldn't help but blush also at what she said. "What were you gonna say? Or I mean, what were you planning to say, at the party last night." I was about to say something when I suddenly became tongue-tied again. I sighed and looked down. May must've understood me right now, because she didn't reply after that.

May nodded "Ok, I'll wait." I smiled at May. I have to admit that I get tongue-tied whenever I'm about to confess, that's my way of being shy.

"When are you going to leave, May?" I asked her. She thinks for a moment and asked me "How about you?"

"After a month, maybe. Still have some things I need to take care of here." I answered her then she smiled "Okay, then." There we are again. Silent. What am I going to ask her next?

"You know, I was thinking about you back at the station then there you were." May said blushing. She was thinking about me?

"Were they good thoughts?" I asked. She blushed "Of course they were!" They were? I thought she was mad at me a while ago. "I was thinking about you if you were going to come there at the station and stop me from leaving. Guess faith didn't want me to leave so you really came."

I chuckled "Didn't we have this conversation before?" May nodded "Back at Fennel Valley. When I wasn't really feeling good about my loss." I nodded and gave her a rose. I just remembered that I need to visit my family today.

"I gotta go, May. See you." I waved and left to go to my family's house. I didn't stay there because I'm avoiding some certain people.

"Drew! You're home!" My sister shows up hugging me, ugh. "Chihaya told me you were here but you haven't gone home till now. Gosh, I knew you were avoiding me!" Darn that Chihaya.

"Who wouldn't avoid a person who keeps annoying you about your love life?!" I kept pushing her away from me. This is Rose, my big sister. My mother named her that because she loves roses, she plants one in her garden and I don't know why I was named Drew. I basically hate my sister because she messes with my live. Especially when she knows the person you like, she'd go asking how I was with May every time I visit here that's why I just visited now, I wanted to avoid her for a few days when I came here.

"You finally confessed, Drew!?" Rose shouts surprised. I shook my head "She did."

Her eyes sparkled "And so? What did you say?" This is why I hate her. "Darn it! This is why I don't want to talk about May." I told her and she finally stopped.

"Fine. I'll let you be for today. Since next week is your birthday." I completely forgot about that. Next week is going to be my birthday.

"So, I'll go out for a while and invite your little friends. Chihaya also told me about that, in fact she told me everything. I'll also be sure to invite you May!" She winked and rushed off the house. I sighed and sat on a couch. The door opened again and Rose showed up once again "And Drew, please overcome your tongue-tide-ness. You know you can't even say an 'I love you' to mom or dad when you turned seven." Then she closed the door and practically left. It's true. I never told anything like and 'I love you' even to my parents after I turned seven. I don't know if I was really tongue-tied or I just became mature and felt the shyness of saying 'I love you' to people. I'm too shy to tell my feelings to anyone especially when it's about love.

"Drew, you're home?! Why didn't Rose told us?!" My two twin sisters Lilac and Jasmine showed up from upstairs looking excited… To ruin my life once again.

Lilac showed a mischievous evil smile "So, Drew. You ready for another make over?" she said holding a comb and a lipstick. Jasmine gave out the same smile and I slowly stood up from the couch and was about to run when the two ran fast up to me and held me up so I can't move.

"Lilac, Jasmine! Stop that." Our mom showed up from upstairs scolding my two sisters. "It's Drew's birthday next week and he just came home. Give him a rest." My two sisters sighed and let me go. Lilac and Jasmine loved to dress me up in girls' clothes and fix my hair when I was little. I was so happy when I went on a journey when I turned ten.

"Can't wait till your birthday ends!" Lilac muttered

"I can't wait to leave after my birthday." I said sarcastically since I heard what Lilac muttered.

**Me: ok, fic done :P**

**Drew: I have sisters?**

**May: Cool! Can't wait to meet them!**

**Drew: Thanks for reading. I feel so OOC here.**

**Me: Hehe! ^^"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Chapter 5:D oh, and I'm sorry about some spelling mistakes in chapter 4 :P I was kinda rushing XD**

**Drew: Sorry for being a bad guy at chapter 3 -.-"**

**May: PITS does not own! Except for Chihaya and Drew's sisters! XD**

**Drew: on with the story!**

Chapter 5

May's POV

I've decided. I'll wait for Drew's confession. I can relate to him. I couldn't tell my feelings for him either. So, I'll wait. But, this is the first time I met a guy like this though. He's different.

I was happily eating my snacks when all of a sudden someone knocked on our door. Misty opened it up and I saw a girl with long green hair. "Hello! Are you Drew's friends?" She asked, Me, Misty and Dawn nodded "Great! Drew's having a party at our house next week. It's his birthday." She gave us three invitations and told us the address is at the invitation then waved a good bye then closed the door. After a few seconds it opened again. "Oh yeah, the name's Rose, Eldest sister of the family! I can't wait to meet you at the party since I'm on a hurry sorry!" Then the door closed again.

"She's pretty, energetic." Said Misty after Rose left. "So not Drew." Me and Dawn nodded in agreement. But seriously, Drew's birthday next week? I didn't know.

"Well, better get presents for Drew!" Dawn stood up and stretched her hands "It's a good thing you two got along again! It's weird though, Drew's having a hard time replying to your confession" She said thinking about it. I told them to stop thinking about it and go to a store to buy Drew presents. They nodded and we left.

After a few minutes, Misty and Dawn finally bought their presents while I still didn't. "May, what do you plan to buy for Drew anyway?" Dawn asked I shrugged. I seriously didn't know what to give for Drew.

Misty looks at her watch "It's getting late, and dark. We still have a week for May to think of a gift for Drew. Let's call it a day." We all nodded and went back to the Pokémon center. We reached back and saw Brock cooking dinner. Yum! Thinking about the food makes me drool.

"May, You're drooling!" Misty laughed. She caught me staring at Brock cooking delicious food. I stopped staring and went to my room. I stopped at the table where we all eat at. Since when was there a vase full of roses? And there's a note.

"Hey, Brock. Where did these roses came from?" I asked him hoping it wasn't a bother to him since he was cooking and all. "Oh, that? It came from Drew, it was when you were about to leave. Well, when you were at the station Drew came over to apologize with a bouquet of roses. When he got the new you were leaving he rushed off." Oh, I slightly blushed after what Brock said. That was sweet of Drew. I just don't know if he really likes me or he just wanted to apologize. I sighed trying to wash away the thought. As for now, Drew didn't need mean to leave me behind after confessing, he just has a really weird shyness problem. And I completely respect that because I've been there, done that.

Dawn giggled, she must've heard me and Brock's conversation "A while ago, you were in your room crying and telling us that you were going to leave early. Then the next thing we knew, you were here saying that you'll leave when we leave!" Dawn laughed at the thought and I did also. That was pretty stupid of me to do.

"I just realized, that Drew only gives you roses, and you only. Don't you think there's a meaning?" Said Misty thinking about it with her finger under her chin while looking up.

I shook my head; I won't believe anything until it comes out from Drew's mouth. I don't want to keep my hopes up at anything just yet.

"Guys, stop with the thinking and call Ash and Kenny. Dinner's ready." Said Brock putting a big pot of food, my mouth yet again, watered. "Misty, Dawn, hurry up with Ash and Kenny. I'm getting hungry!" I feel excited just smelling the tasty aroma of the food that's been set on the table. I sat happily staring at the food while waiting for Dawn and the others. What's taking them so long? Don't tell me they're going all lovey-dovey.

After a while, they came back with Ash and Kenny. Finally! My stomach was rumbling from the anxiety "Finally! What took you guys so long?" I said with a really anxious tone.

"Sure, sure. Sheesh, May you're really anxious when it comes to food" Kenny complained. And I ignored him and went to get a plate. I'm obviously the first to get food before them. After everyone got their food I was about to take a spoonful when someone knocked on the door. Max stood to open the door and I was surprised to see Drew.

"Hey, um. Can I sleep at Ash's room for a while? My sisters are killing me." He said blushing, he's shy! Never seen a Drew like this before!

Ash nodded "Sure! Why don't you eat first, Drew?" Kenny went to get another seat for Drew but Drew stopped him "Oh no need. I'm not hungry anyways. Your room is just beside this room right? I'll just be go-" We suddenly heard a loud growl from someone's stomach. We realized that it was Drew's and Kenny continued to offer him a seat.

"Why don't you eat for a while, Drew?" I offered him. I swear I saw him blush slightly and sat down. We heard the growl in his stomach again, wanting it to be filled with food. We all laughed and Drew blushed in embarrassment. Dawn offered him a plate and he went to get food.

While we were eating, Ash started a conversation "So Drew, why'd you left your house?"

"My sisters were annoying me. I really hate them always underestimating and teasing me. It's hard being the little sibling, you have no power." He answered Ash's question. Misty and Drew were usually who would talk more since Misty also has three older sisters. Even Max can relate since he was a little brother. I couldn't since I was an older sister and went on with my eating listening to them talking.

After eating, we all bid our good night and went to our own rooms and went to sleep. Since me, Dawn, and Misty were roommates, we started girl talk before sleeping. We talked about mostly Ash, Kenny, and Drew. Dawn finally admitted that she likes Kenny and she just couldn't admit it back then. Misty is planning on confessing to Ash someday, finally. "Come to think of it, May. You were the first from the three of us to confess to Drew. I guess the more you hate the more you love!" Said Misty thinking about the times me and Drew were teasing.

"Oh yeah, May. What do you do to Drew's roses when he gives you one?" Dawn asked. I stood up and went to get something in my bag. It was a scrapbook. Dawn and Misty seemed confused.

"This," I gave them the scrapbook and Misty opened it. They were both awed. "I first put them on a vase with water. And if they're about to wilt I press them there, in the scrapbook while writing the things that happened when Drew gave me that rose on that day." I said blushing. I never threw away the roses, they were special to me.

Dawn and Misty smiled at the thought "That's sweet, May." I blushed more after they said that "You guys think so?"

The two nodded "Yep! Drew might even blush if he knew about this!" Dawn exclaimed then yawned after. I yawned also after seeing Dawn.

"I think we all need a good night sleep. Let's call it a night." Said Misty and turned off the lights "Night!" and me and Dawn replied a good night.

Ash's POV

We were all eavesdropping on the girls. Since our room was just beside theirs, we can hear their conversation perfectly if we stick our ears close to the wall. We have been doing this after we ate dinner and the three of us: Me, Drew and Kenny were blushing after listening to the girl's conversation.

"K-Kenny, you heard that, r-right?" I stuttered when I heard Misty say that she's going to confess to me someday. Kenny nodded blushing also when he heard Dawn admit that she liked him.

"Dude, why don't you go first?" Said Kenny still blushing from what he heard from Dawn. "Me?! Confess first?! Kenny are you nuts?" I don't have the courage to tell my feelings to her… Yet.

Drew flipped his hair "Ash, don't tell me you're worse than me?" he said looking all arrogant.

"Aw come on, Drew. Me and Kenny know you blushed the most ever since you heard May kept all the roses you gave her all these years." I said with a teasing tone and Drew yet again turned as red as a tomato. Kenny and I laughed at the scene, Drew was blushing like a girl! Then we suddenly felt pillows being thrown at both of us.

"Shut up you two! It's 12 AM!" Max shouted from a bit far. Me, Kenny and Drew looked at each other and nodded "Good night." The three of us told each other and went to sleep.

May's POV

I was awoken by the sunlight flashing through my face coming from outside. I stood rubbing my eyes, yawned and stretched. "Morning, Dawn, Misty." I greeted but when I opened my eyes, nobody was there. I was left all alone in the room. What time is it? I looked at the clock. "8:30." I read at the clock. I yawned once more and went outside of the room, my hair still messy.

"Good morning, guys." I said with once again a yawn. I sat with them on the table, I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Good morning, May." I turn to my left and saw Drew smirking. Right, I forgot. Drew's staying here. I felt my cheeks turn red and remembered my hair. I buried my face on the table with my arms. They all laughed.

"Gee, May. How about brushing your hair before going here." Dawn giggled. I ran back to my room and fixed myself. That was so embarrassing! I went back and while I was walking, I could already smell the food. Which made my eyes sparkle in excitement, Brock must be finished cooking. I rushed back to the dining room which was also in our room. Dawn wanted a room with a dining room so she's the one who actually pays our rent. That girl has some money today.

"Hey, Brock! What's for breakfast?!" I asked when I arrived. My eyes were sparkling when Brock was about to take off the cover of the pot. "Yum!"

Drew smirked "Typical, May. All you think about is food." I got mad. It was like nothing happened yesterday, it's like he didn't remember. Or maybe he just wanted to be back at what we did at the old times.

"Typical, Drew. All you think about is teasing me." I stuck my tongue out and sat next to him since it was the only seat left vacant. After that we started eating. The topic today was Drew's birthday party.

Max took a spoonful from his food "It's going to be our first time visiting your house, Drew. You're lucky that we were going to leave in three weeks. We can make it to your party."

Ash nodded agreeing to what Max said "Yeah, I never even knew you had sisters."

"It is going to be fun there but it's going to be really hard for Drew." Said someone who was resting her back at the wall with crossed arms. It was Chihaya!

"Chi?" Drew blurted out surprised. "Chihaya!" I exclaimed, missing her.

Everyone gave me, Drew and Chihaya a perplexed look. Oh yeah, they don't know her. "First, tell us who Chihaya is." Said Kenny

Chihaya smiled at them and walked closer to us. "My name's Chihaya. I'm Drew's cousin!" She showed a peace sign. "The door was open so I let myself in. I thought of surprising you guys by doing that." She scratch her head and stuck her tongue out looking silly.

Everyone after that, introduced themselves and offered Chihaya food. "Is there ice cream?!" Chihaya excitedly asked. I shook my head meaning no and she pouted. But she still ate food since she said she was hungry. "So, Chihaya. What were you talking about that it will be hard for Drew?" I asked

Chihaya swallowed the food she was chewing and anwered. "Every year when Drew's fan club gets the news that Drew is home when it's his birthday, fans from Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, everywhere have a get together meeting in LaRousse and chases Drew for his autograph, picture and whatsoever. So it's pretty hard for him whenever he's at LaRousse for his birthday or a week before his birthay." She explained and took a spoonful from her food.

"So, you mean Drew's 'life' is in 'danger' a week before and until his birthday?" Asked Ash and Chihaya nodded.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my pokeballs at home!" Drew exclaimed in frustration.

I sighed "Well, I guess one of us has to go get it. Since he needs to hide. Chihaya how about you go-" I was cut by Chihaya

"No you can't. His fans are pretty smart. They research about people he usually talk to so they could get the chance to force them, meaning us to know where Drew is. So, they must know who Drew's friends are by now. And I can't do that since I'm his family member. I've been chased by his fans forcing me to ask where he is for the past few years." Explained Chihaya shivering from fear remembering the past.

I sighed again "Now what are we gonna do? I mean, the pokeballs. You can't just leave them." I told Drew. He stood up.

"I guess we just have to go in secret." He said and sighed "May, Chihaya let's go. We're getting my pokeballs." We both nodded and the others salute us. It's not like we're gonna die or something!

"Good luck, May, Chihaya, especially Drew. We salute you and hope you come back safely." Said Dawn saluting. The three of us sweat dropped.

We went outside the room and I took a deep breath. "Okay! Operation: Get Drew's Pokeballs. Start!" I announce and the two nodded and we carefully went outside the Pokémon Center.

**Me: Okay! Chapter 5 done! Finally X3**

**Drew: Operation "Get Drew's Pokeballs?" Sheesh, do I really have a ton of fans?**

**May: This is going to be SO fun! Sparkly eyes***

**Me: Good luck! (^O^)/ and thanks to everyone who read this! :D Next chapter is on it's way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi, guys! *waves* Chapter six is here yay!**

**May: yay! We're going on a mission to get Drew's pokeballs!**

**Drew: I hope we won't get caught by my fans -.-"**

**May: PITS doesn't own! On with the story!**

Chapter 6

Chihaya's POV

Drew thought of getting his Pokéballs from his house. You can't leave your Pokémon unattended. That's his rule, and so here we are. Outside the Pokémon Center. Me and May were usually at the front while Drew's at the back. May planned that we should look at the surroundings while Drew walks.

"It's like we're in a spy mission or something!" Said May with sparkling eyes. I nodded in agreement and Drew sighed "Let's just get on with it." We continued watching out for fans and we are still eventually 'alive'.

"Hey, Chi. Are Drew's fans really that scary?" May asked. I nodded "They'll stomp you down if you're not needed. They'll chase you at the ends of the earth just to know where Drew is and get what they want." I still remembered me being chased back then. Heck that was the scariest experience ever. I don't know why I even agreed on joining these two!? "So, does Drew get tons of gifts since his fans are here?"

"Nope, we eventually avoid those gifts which are always left outside the gates.." I answered. Drew scowled, he looks like he's getting annoyed with all the questions.

"If you girls don't mind, how about sticking to what we're doing to avoid getting caught?" He said with an obvious annoyed tone. What Drew hates the most is being chased by a bunch of fans.

It all happened 3 years ago. Drew went to LaRousse a week before his birthday. Every single day has been a mess. Always being asked for autographs and pictures which he refuses to do. It only stopped after his birthday was done. And ever since then he rarely goes back here to visit. I guess he has a phobia of being chased by a bunch of people ever since he got chased by a bunch of Beedrill when he was young. That's another story and Rose's fault.

After some minutes, we finally arrived at Drew's house. Now, the problem is how do we get inside without opening the gates? If we open them, Drew's fans will hear and chase us.

"It's… Beautiful" May said in awe staring at Drew's magnificent big house…Er, mansion? Drew smirked "Now, will May please come back to her senses and follow me?" May came back to her senses and we followed Drew. I wonder where we're going. We tiptoed our way at the side of the mansion which was all but a wall. "Drew? What's this?" I asked confused.

"I have a secret entrance, I've been using this since I was a kid." He said pushed the bushes aside and we saw a small door which looks old but we can fit in it. "None of you guys will say this anyone!" He added with a scary face and May and I nodded. After that, we went inside. It took us a few minutes until we got out of that entrance. We stood up and we were in… Drew's room. No wonder it was a secret entrance only for him.

May started blushing. It must be her first time in a boy's room… In Drew's room. Dawn told me about these two. And it's so annoying how they're still not together. I gotta blame Drew's tongue-tied-ness, showing people's feelings is hard for him. I don't know why.

"Ok, I think my Pokeballs are at the living room. I'll just go get them. You girls stay here." Said Drew and ran out from his room. I jumped on Drew's bed lying down. "Hey, May. How'd it feel like to confess and leave you?"

May turned around and looked at me. She took a deep breath "Well, I guess Dawn told you about that," I nodded, she sighed "Hurt. It was like my heart was crumbling to pieces. Or like a wilted flower falling apart with just one touch. But, I couldn't blame him. I know how he felt when he went after me at the station. He was honest, he didn't want me to leave. And that was the first time I saw Drew like that. I just don't know though, if he really likes me or he just wanted to say sorry." I sighed, I'll remind myself to teach Drew how to say 'I love you' again.

"May, I'll give you a hint." I told her and she gave me a perplexed look. I stood up from the bed "Do you know what the roses mean?" May shook her head

"No. I don't know why he gives me one anyway. And Misty said it was only me." She blushed at the thought and I chuckled.

"Roses mean 'I-" I was cut when Drew arrived. Bad timing Drew! "I got my pokeballs. Let's go." I glared at Drew and he seemed confused. I changed my glare into a smiling face and said "Nothing!"

We went back to the secret entrance and we just saw tons of girls, probably Drew's fans, outside the gate. Oh gosh, they must've seen us a while ago but luckily they didn't see us completely. "Climb that tree. We'll escape from there." Said Drew and he started climbing. I climbed next and May was next, but she was having a really bad time. "May, are you ok?"

She shouted in a whispered way "I can't go down!" I looked up. Drew facepalmed. "I'm sorry! I'm scared. Ah!" She slipped a bit. I glanced at the fans and they saw us

"Oh my gosh! It's Drew!" Said one fan and started chasing us.

"May! Jump!" Drew shouted. May shook her head scared "I can't! What if you won't catch me?!"

Drew got annoyed at stubborn May "Just have faith in me ever for just a while, you idiot!" He shouted and it took May a minute to get ready to jump.

May jump down from the tree and Drew caught her in a bridal carry. May blushed for a moment and told Drew to let her down. Drew shook his head "Too late, June. Hold on tight!" We ran as fast as we can. The fans were catching up. May is getting redder and redder by the second and people passing by were staring at us in a confused way.

The fans kept catching up. I'm out of breath! "Chi! Do you have a Pokémon that can distract them!?" Drew shouted. I looked at my pokeballs, I couldn't think clearly since I'm nervous that the fans might catch up.

"I know!" I took one pokeball while running and released it "Beautifly! Use gust!" I shouted. My Beautifly did what I told her and used gust. The fans stopped for a moment and we ran faster with Beautifly following us.

"You're Beautifly's beautiful, Chihaya!" May complimented and I blushed "Thanks!"

"I know another way to the Pokémon Center! Hurry Chihaya!" Drew shouted and he turned left at a narrow way. Drew let out a laugh "Haha! I think we lost them!" Said Drew feeling like he accomplished something. We finally arrived at the Pokémon center gasping for air. "D-drew, you can lower me down now." May said blushing and Drew did, blushing also.

Ash and the others arrived with confused faces. "Wow, the fans caught you guys?" Ash was the first to talk, the three of us nodded, me and Drew gasping for air. "So, why isn't May gasping for air? While you two look like you've been chased by Beedrills or something." Dawn asked.

Drew and May blushed, I gave a mischievous smile "Well, Drew bridal carried May here!" I said with a teasing tone. All of them were surprised yet happy. "What?! Why?" Dawn and Misty gave out sparkling eyes.

"I needed to, okay!?" Drew embarrassedly answered with crossed arms.

Max started laughing "So you guys ran for your life, bridal carried May just for some pokeballs!?" Max started laughing more, now that you think about it. It's like we were gonna die a while ago when it was just for some pokeballs.

"I risked my life for some pokeballs." I said sarcastically and facepalmed.

Drew sighed "Well, atleast Roserade and the others are safe, back with me." He smiled at the thought. Well, Drew was someone who would never forgive himself if he left his friends there. He treats his Pokémon more like best friends. I saw May smiled as well, suddenly we were pulled by Misty and Dawn.

"So, how'd it felt to be bridal carried?" Misty whispered.

"With the guy you like?" Dawn added. May's cheeks turned red.

"Look guys, I didn't felt anything 'cuz all of us were nervous!" May said but the two weren't convinced.

"She was all scared coming down from a tree so Drew have to catch her and bridal carry her all the way here" I whispered with a teasing tone and May turned all red.

After all that we went to the girls' room. Misty and Dawn left with the boys, they were gonna buy a present and they wanted to come. Drew was left at the boys' room and me and May were left here. "I heard you still don't have a present for Drew, May." I told her while lying down on the floor. May nodded

"I just didn't know what to give him… Yet." Said May lying down with me also. "I just wanted it to be different. Not just a simple gift that you bought from a store. Something homemade. I wanted it to be special, like he's going to say 'May made it for me'." May blushed after.

I smiled at what May said "Good luck with that." I stood up and went to get something at my bag when I accidentally bumped on a box and it fell "I'm sorry!" I stopped and knelt down to get all the things that was from the box.

"Aren't these… Pictures of you guys?" I asked her. My eyes widened. The pictures were all her and Drew, there were a few of Ash and the others but it's mostly Drew and her. May blushed and took all the pictures that I was holding. I gave May a teasing look.

May stuck her tongue out and got an idea suddenly. "Pictures…" She trailed off "Pictures! A scrapbook!"

I got confused "Um? What?" May giggled and started getting some art materials. "I know what to give to Drew now!" She exclaimed and I finally got what May was doing. A scrapbook for Drew, full of memories. Nice one, May!

"What can I do to help?" I smiled at her. What Drew likes the most is sharing memories with people he likes… Er, he loves. May offered me scissors and colored papers and smiled at me "Cut any kind of shapes!" Her voice seemed excited. I giggled and started cutting, I didn't know what came over me but the first thing I cut is a girl and a boy holding hands, I smiled at my finished product _"Oh Drew, you don't know how much May loves you. Not even once you told her how you felt about her. You kept showing signs but you know how dense this girl is!" _I thought while cutting other shapes.

It took us 3 days to finish this. We both did our best not to let Drew get suspicious about what we're doing. It has to be a surprise, since it's a birthday gift after all. And a special one of course. "We're done!" May exclaimed with her hands clapped in happiness and I nodded my head in agreement

"Drew's birthday is in two days, you know." I reminded May and she nodded. Suddenly she started shaking. "What's wrong, May?"

"I just pictured that party while I was giving Drew the gift. I don't know how I'll say it while giving it to him." May took a deep breath and her shaking stopped. "But, I know he'll like it. Besides, you made it." I winked and she giggled.

"Well, I got to go." I told May. "I got a band practice to attend to!" She gave a perplexed look and I chuckled.

"I have a band. I play the guitar and on vocals. And, we're going to play at Drew's birthday. So, see ya!" I waved goodbye at May and she waved back. "Good luck with Drew at the birthday. I hope he confess." Then I closed the door.

I sighed. "Of all the girls Drew's met, May's the first that he'd put interest." I told myself while walking to one of my friend's house to practice.

**Me: Finally! Done! :D**

**Drew: My party even has a band. O.o**

**May: Cool! Can't wait for Drew's party!**

**Me: Me too! W**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Thank you for the continuous support, guys! :D Anyway, have fun reading this chapter! :D**

**May: PITS does not own Pokémon!**

**Drew: Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

May's POV

It's finally the day of Drew's birthday. We were told by Chihaya to wear a casual, not-so fancy clothing. So, Misty thought of us girls to wear a dress that looks simple. Thinking about the party makes me nervous! I have to thank Chihaya thought, she helped me finish the scrapbook for Drew.

"Hey, May." Dawn called, I turned around. "Can I see the scrapbook that you and Chihaya made for Drew? I'm sorry we couldn't help." I gave her the scrapbook. She opened the scrapbook and her eyes sparkled in awe. I explained every picture there is in the scrapbook and Dawn was amazed from my good memory.

"Wow, May. You have nice memory. I've always thought you have short-term memory loss." I gave Dawn a glare. "Drew said that!" She added and I laughed. She continued looking at the pictures. Then she looked at the last page.

"Huh? What's this?" Dawn pointed the envelope sticking on a scrapbook page. I told her it was nothing and immediately closed the scrapbook. "Ok, so. Let's go? To Drew's house?" Dawn asked and we all girls nodded. We all changed clothes.

Dawn wore a simple knee length dress, yellow in color with a jewel neckline and a ruffled dropped skirt with yellow flats, she wore her hair in a ponytail. Misty wore an orange dress. It was sleeveless with a pencil skirt and has a yellow belt. She wore her hair down and wore a 1-inch heels. I wore a red dress. It was above the knee with a fitted bodice. It had a bow at the back and Misty insisted that I wore my hair in pigtails. I agreed.

Solidad came wearing a beautiful yet simple dress. It's like every dress looks good on her. "May, you're forgetting something." She put a rose corsage at the left side of my dress. I thanked her because it made my dress look beautiful. Dawn's eyes sparkled "May, you look so cute!" She put her hands on her cheeks. I blushed in embarrassment and covered my face "I look like a 5 year old wearing pigtails!" I shouted.

Everyone arrived at our room "What's the racket- Wow! You look cute, May!" Ash complimented. Max, Brock and Kenny agreed. "Too bad Drew's not here to see you!" He gave me the teasing face and I became red "I don't care! It's better if he doesn't see me in this. Why do we need to be in formal clothes anyway!? It's just a party for his birthday."

"Well, they are rich. So maybe, that's it?" Misty answered and I sweat dropped. "Let's not think about that and let's go." She added and I took my gift for Drew and left with everyone.

Everyone was awed. Drew's house was big, I wasn't awed anymore since I saw it when we were getting his pokeballs. But what awed me and made my eyes sparkle were the… "FOOD!" I screamed and clapped my hands in happiness.

"Typical, May." I heard someone chuckle. It was Drew. Everyone greeted him a happy birthday and he nodded meaning thanks. "Well, I got to go. Since you guys are here, enjoy the party." He looked at me "And the food." He added. I gave him a glare and he smirked.

We stared in awe again. The party was held outside their front yard way back inside the mansion. I stared at that ridiculously long table that starts at the gate where we're standing at until the stairs inside the mansion. My mouth is starting to water. I covered my mouth when Chihaya came.

"Guys! You came!" She approached us waving. She held a guitar and she's wearing a very cute and frilly dress. "We're going to be onstage in 5 minutes. Make sure you guys watch, 'cuz we're going to rock the house tonight!" She winked and we nodded. She left fast to get ready at the backstage.

"Hey there, guys." We suddenly hear someone greet at our backs. We saw Harley when we turned around. "Ah! It's Harley!" I shouted in surprise.

Solidad faced Harley "So you came after all." She smiled at him. "Of course! Wouldn't miss my little grasshead rival's birthday!"

"Let's give these two some privacy." Dawn whispered at all of us while Solidad was talking with Harley. "Well, Solidad! We're going to listen to Chihaya's performance. Catch you later!" Dawn told Solidad and she just nodded and waved at us then back talking to Harley. Everyone put all their gifts at a table where the other gifts were placed. I held mine and thought that I should just give it to him personally.

"That's a ton of gifts Drew has." Ash sweat dropped at the number of presents piled up at one, no two tables.

Misty nodded "Some must be from his fans."

Then suddenly two girls who look identical shows up. "Drew has tons of fans." Said the girl in white dress. The girl in purple nodded.

"Ever since he went on a journey, tons of girls became his fan here in LaRousse." Added the girl in purple.

"Then when he came on TV because of contests, people in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and other regions became his fan!" The both said.

"By the way, I'm Lilac!" The girl in white winked. "And I'm Jasmine!" The girl in purple showed a peace sign.

Then they both held their hands "We're Drew's big sis!" They said in unison. We, at first were shocked at their sudden appearance. We introduced ourselves after that. They're nice twins who finish each other's sentences. I laughed at the thought.

They talked about themselves; I just discovered that they're just a year older than Drew. After that, they left.

We went and took a seat to wait for Chihaya and her band's performance, I wonder how this girl can sing and play. The spotlights turned on and lights shone down to two boys and three girls at the stage. "Good eve. Ladies and gents!" Chihaya shouts at the microphone. "Welcome to my cousin Drew's birthday party! He' now 15 years old. Special mention: Hey there! Drew's friends!" She waved at us and we waved back with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, I guess it's time for us to rock the house!" After that she started strumming her electric guitar. That's so awesome. The first song she sang is called 'I'd Lie'. I know this song because this can almost relate my feelings to Drew a long time ago. Thoughts run into my head as the songs was being played.

"Hey!" Some girl next to me greeted. I turned to my right and saw a tall girl much older than me. "My name's Rose. Drew's big sis!" She reached out her hand and I shook it "I'm May." I smiled. She's the girl that gave out invitations the other day.

"So, our Drew's growing up." She sighed "He's the only guy and our little brother. I feel like I want to apologize to everything I did to him. Especially the Beedrill incident." She stuck her tongue out laughing at the memories she had with his little brother. "You know, the first thing I thought when I heard Drew liked someone is that 'He grew up so fast'. We've always knew Drew as a little crybaby. When I heard him leaving home, I got overprotective and stopped him a few times to his journey but he still went. Then I realized that he's a really popular mature boy now." She sighed yet again. I silently listened to her. That's how I felt about Max also as he's growing up.

She looked at me "Oh sorry, May. I was with my thoughts again." I said it was fine and she continued. I can see that Rose is a girl that is always with her thoughts. "Time flies." I whispered, and then I saw her smile then nodded. Rose was a nice girl and I can really feel comfortable and at ease when I'm with her.

"Um, Rose. If by any chance you've seen Drew?" I asked her. She gave me a really teasing face "And why on earth are you finding him?" I got embarrassed suddenly and looked away. I held my present which was resting on my lap tighter and she saw it.

"Oh I see." She said, still giving me the face. "Drew's at the balcony." She pointed the balcony up at their mansion. "He hates going to parties, even his own. So he stays up there at the balcony listening to Chihaya's band play."

I nodded and thanked her. "Oh, and by the way, go inside and if you see the stairs, go left. The balcony's there." She added then smiled. I smiled back then left.

I went inside their mansion. I saw the staircase and I went there, and just what Rose told me I went to the left one and there I saw the balcony. It was open and I can see a person's silhouette. I know already that it was Drew and I immediately approached him. I can hear Chihaya's band playing clearer now and I know the song she was playing. It was 'First Love'. Yet again, it was a song that reminded me of Drew and my feelings for him. I'm now at the balcony, I can hear Drew humming the song. His arms were resting at the railings and he was watching Chihaya's band play. I wanted to call his name but I couldn't. I suddenly became nervous, my legs were shaking.

I don't know how he noticed me but he suddenly turned around and saw me there, a nervous wreck. "Hello, June." He gave me a smirk and I avoid his gaze.

"H-hey there, Draw." I hid my present for him at my back. "What made you come here? Wanted to see me, huh?" Ugh! He's so assuming! But maybe… He was right; I do want to see him that's why I came. And, I wanted to give him his present.

"D-Drew, um." I showed his present wrapped in green… Colored papers with a red bow to tie it. I didn't have the money to buy a birthday gift wrap so I used the remaining colored papers to wrap it up. Drew stared at it for a moment then burst out laughing. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I… I just didn't have any more money for buying a really fancy gift wrap Mr. You-got-it-all!" I shouted and he stopped laughing wiping some tears that came out when he laughed. "It's okay!" He said

What? What did I just hear? "What?" I asked pretending I didn't hear. "I said it's okay. I'd rather have a present that's made with effort instead of presents that were just bought and wrapped up. I appreciate it, May. Thank you." He looked at me in the eyes and smiled a genuine smile that made me almost melt. That was Drew's smile. I smiled back blushing. I made Drew smile.

"Y-you know, you can open it now." I stuttered looking away blushing. He chuckled and untied the bow. His eyes widened at the scrapbook after it was opened. He again, gave a smile and opened the scrapbook. He started laughing quietly and smiling at every page of the book. I sat there watching him and I couldn't help but smile. At the last page he showed a perplexed face. The last page in which I stick an envelope in which a letter is inside. "Uh, read that later when I'm gone!" I suddenly blurted out blushing. He smirked then stood up, I did also.

"Hey, May." He looked at me again with a smile and I looked at him too. "Yeah, Drew?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long, long time." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "What is it?"

He gave me a rose "Do you know what roses mean?" I shook my head and he took a deep breath "Roses mean…"

**Me: Sorry! XD cliffhanger!**

**May: WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY?!**

**Drew: Chill, May. There's always next chapter.**

**Me: See you at the next chapter! Bye for now! PrincessInTheShadows is out! *waves***

**Drew: You know, you should get a shorter pen name.**

**Me: I like this pen name! *stuck my tongue out***

**May: Thanks for reading! *Waves***

**Drew: You know, I feel like this is about to end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hurray! Chapter eight is here!**

**Drew: PITS does not own Pokemon. I still feel like this is going to end.**

**May: Happy reading!**

**Drew: You guys are ignoring me again!**

Chapter 8

May's POV

He took a deep breath "Roses mean…" He trailed off and when we both heard the song 'At the Beginning'. We both looked down and saw Chihaya and a boy from her band singing. That's my favorite song. I always imagine me and Drew together whenever I listen to it.

"Special." He whispered in which I heard by chance. I gave out a confused look at him. "Roses mean you're special. That's all." He said and waved at me then left the balcony. I felt like he was going to say something but was hesitant to do so. I sighed and left the balcony also, I went down and I was lucky to see Ash and Misty eating food… Well, mostly Ash was eating. I approached them both.

"How's with Drew, May?" I heard Misty ask when I came close to them. I showed her the rose and just smiled. She gave out a somewhat disappointing face "Oh." Like she was expecting more.

Misty and I continued talking while Ash was stuffing his stomach. Not long, Misty saw Drew's twin sisters. "Hey, guys!" Lilac called. "Have you seen Drew?" Jasmine finished the sentence.

"He just left the balcony, why?" I asked. The two twins sighed. "He's missing. He never leaves a party…" The two said in unison, getting all worried. The two again sighed and waved a good bye to us going to continue finding him.

"I wonder what happened to Drew." Ash said while chewing his food. Misty got annoyed at his bad manners "It's good if you swallow first, Ash!" She said with her hands on her hips, scolding Ash like she's his mom. I chuckled at the scene.

I sighed remembering what happened back at the balcony. "You guys, I'll be out for a bit." I waved at them then left the mansion. I really need some thinking to do. Well, to tell the truth I just felt sad. I was assuming again, I thought Drew would confess or something back at the balcony but, sigh. He didn't. I saw a playground not too far at the mansion. I sat at one of the swings and slightly swung myself. I took out my iPod and earphones which my mom gave me as a gift from my birthday last year. I started surfing some songs and saw one that completely reminds me of me and Drew.

'A Beautiful Rose' was its title. I immediately played it and now thoughts of Drew and the times when we were together popped into my head as the song plays. From the first time we met, to the times we fight when we bump into each other, and until that time where we last saw each other four years ago. I started humming the song while it was playing, what I didn't realize was that there was someone who was listening to me, the person was leaning at a tree. I couldn't see anything but its silhouette.

Drew's POV

I went out of the house for a while. I felt so frustrated that I couldn't confess. Yet again! I went out by using the secret entrance on my room, I saw some fans outside the gate so I secretly climbed up a tree and successfully went out without notice from my fans. I went into a nearby park and rested at a tree there, I would like to be in the darkness for a while.

After a while of deep thought, I saw May sit at one of the swings. She was listening to music. This maybe my chance, I walked up to her and sat at the other swing next to her. She was still in her thoughts. "Hey, June." She suddenly turned at her left and went blushing. "D-Drew?!"

"The one and only." I said and flipped my hair, must be out of habit. She smiled while staring at me. "Um?"

Then she started laughing "Sorry, I just remembered something." I gave her a perplexed look and she just giggled again. "What was it that you remembered?" She stopped giggling and started swinging.

"You." She answered straight. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but blush. I tried to go back to being normal so I flipped my hair again "Thanks for remembering, June."

"It's May." She corrected "Draw."

"It's Drew." I corrected. "Now seriously, about me right? What about me?" I suddenly got serious and without thinking those words escaped from my mouth.

May looked up and took her earphones away from her ears. "Everything your big sister told me." I suddenly blushed out of embarrassment. "Like?"

"Hmm…" She tapped her chin. "Like, when you were little Lilac and Jasmine would always make you were girl clothes with your hair fixed in pigtails. And when Rose was chasing a Beedrill so she could catch it but she got chased by a lot and was lucky enough that she found a hiding place. But you didn't. And the fact that I discovered that you were a crybaby!" She started laughing after and I looked down so I could hide my blush. Darn, Rose.

"But, it was cute." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye which was the cause of her laughing. I chuckled and looked up. "I don't know why I was named Drew. I mean, my sisters were named after flowers."

"Why? Do you wanna be named after a flower too?" She teased and I said no, duh.

I glanced at her iPod and earphones, I wonder what she was listening to. "What were you listening to, May?" I asked sheepishly.

"A Beautiful Rose." She answered straight, wait. That song was one of my favorites. I smiled started humming the song suddenly, thoughts of May ran into my head, I was basically at my own world.

After a short while I was back in reality and I glanced at May. She was there staring at me this whole time? I blushed in embarrassment. "Is it also your favorite?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. We started talking about things, mostly about my family. May became interested at my sisters, well, they are… Extraordinary. I love my sisters even if they can make your life one of the worst, but there's just that subconscious feeling that you can't make it go away.

"I really like your sisters, Drew. They're really nice." May complimented and smiled.

"May, do you know what roses mean?" I asked. She gave me a perplex face. "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

I shook my head "I messed up." She gave me an even more confused face, she sighed "What does it mean, Drew?"

"Roses mean…" I pulled one of the chain that hung her swing and pulled it closer to me which made May pull closer also then I kissed her lips. I broke it after and there I saw her eyes widened and she was blushing really hard. "… I love you." I continued then smiled. May was still blushing, it took her a minute to go back to reality.

"W-W-What...Did I just… What?!" She stammered, I chuckled, stood up and gave her another rose "I love you, June."

She blushed again bright red "It's May!" She corrected. She took a deep breath and accepted the rose I gave her. "I love you too Dra-" I didn't let her finish her sentence, I kissed her again on the lips. Then there she is again with her redness, she looked down trying to hide it, she held the rose I gave her tight.

"I…I think we should go back!" She raised her head up and looked at me with a smiling face. She stood up and started walking, I thought she was going to pass by me but I was surprised by a hug from her. "I love you too, Draw." She whispered in my ear and I corrected her.

"It's Drew." I smiled then we held hands while going back to my house, I don't know why we held, I guess it just sorta happened. I have to admit. This was the best birthday I've ever had.

Dawn's POV

Ok, the birthday boy is missing and May hasn't come back. Everyone's getting worried. "Gosh! Where's May and Drew?" I exclaimed getting really worried. Misty held my shoulder to calm me down "Calm down, Dawn. I'm sure they're somewhere nearby." I sighed, is there ever a party with the birthday boy missing!? What's gotten into Drew that made him leave his house? What's gotten into May that made her go for a 'walk'!?

"Even Chihaya's worried, she couldn't sing clearly now that she discovered that May and Drew were missing. She exchanged vocals with her other member." I explained to Misty. Many people were whispering, talking about what may have happened to Drew. His fans were about to panic, too.

Then suddenly everything went silent, the band stopped playing. I turned around to see what it was and there I saw May and Drew back, holding hands… Wait what!?

"Alright, guys! Here's a song for the two who just came back!" Chihaya exclaimed in the microphone and pointed at May and Drew "May, Drew, this song is for both of you!" Wait, she got the picture already?! She's fast. She started playing and singing after. Wait I know this song… Wait… "Uh. What is it again?" I turned to Misty to ask the song. I forgot that song but it really reminded me of May and Drew. "A Beautiful Rose. I think?" She answered. Yep! That's it. I thank Misty and we continued listening, I took a few glance at May and Drew since these two look so lovey-dovey right now. I think Drew finally said it.

Misty giggled "I really like this song, you know." She said, I nodded in agreement "We came out at a bad start, it's like accidentally burning an apple tart. But after all that's happened, I hope that none of these will end." I recited one of the lyrics from the song.

"Wow, now that I think about it. It really reminds me of May and Drew." She said surprised, I nodded. I glanced once again at May and Drew and I just noticed that a lot of people, mostly Drew's fans, were staring at them… Some were surprised and some are… Not so good stares. I approached them pulling Misty with me.

"May! Drew! Where'd you guys run off to?" I asked, the two exchanged looks and shrugged. "Uh… You know that won't get us anywhere." I sweat dropped.

Misty suddenly thought of something and her eyes sparkled "Just admit it, you two! Drew finally confessed. Did he now?" Misty gave May a teasing expression and May waved her hands denying it. "If he didn't then why'd you two show up holding hands? Chihaya thought you two were together now and started playing that song."

"Um…" May trailed off. She couldn't say a word. I glanced at Drew who looks like he's been blushing for a long time now, he didn't even meet my gaze.

The song finally ended with everyone in the party clapping their hands. Chihaya and her band waved, I guess it was their last song. They left the stage and then Rose showed up after.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to the party! I can't believe our little Drew's grown up now!" Drew facepalmed at what Rose said and sighed. "I would especially like to thank, and of course Drew would have thanked them also, the fans. Thank you so much for the continuous support for Drew and admiring his skills and…. Charm." She added and Drew sighed yet again and looked down, not wanting to show his face to everybody. We all sweat dropped and then Max, Brock, Ash, Kenny and Solidad approached us.

"How is it with Harley, Solidad?" I gave Solidad the teasing face and she looked away not wanting to see my gaze. I smiled mischievously and started teasing her. May and Misty came teasing her too after.

"Drew!" The twins chimed, showing out of nowhere. I almost had a heart attack. "Where have you been?" Jasmine asked, hugging his little brother. "We were so worried!" Lilac added hugging him also. Drew, on the other hand looks like he's about to suffocate from his sisters' tight hug.

All of us except Drew who was gasping for air laughed at the scene. I suddenly felt like going to the bathroom. I told them I was going out for a second to go and they all nodded and continued their chit-chat.

"_Darn, I think Drew finally got himself a girlfriend." _I almost slipped when I heard someone say that. I was about to leave the bathroom but I heard it all of a sudden so I stayed for a minute. They must be close. I feel like something bad is going to happen.

"_Chill, girl. Just steal him. You know that 'Princess of Hoenn' doesn't deserve him, besides, you're prettier." _Another girl said, calming down the girl that talked a while ago. I stuck my ear closer to the door so I could hear what they're saying well.

Someone sighed. _"I'll beat her at a battle. And if I lose. I just have to steal him by force." _I panicked. I involuntarily opened the door fast and they weren't there anymore. Oh Arceus, now I don't know who they were. I sighed in frustration and went back to the others.

When I got back, I was attacked by Misty who suddenly hugged me. "Dawn! Great news! May and Drew are together!" She squealed. My eyes sparkled and I hugged Misty back and we both jumped in happiness while squealing. "So, when's the marriage?" I blurted out and May and Drew sweat dropped blushing.

I'm really happy for these two. But on the other hand, who was the two girls that were talking a while ago? I really have a bad feeling about this.

**May: o…ok. *blushing hard***

**Drew: um…*also blushing***

**Me: Um, awkward. ^^" Thanks for reading! Come on, May, Drew… Say something!**

**Drew: Uh… Review. **

**May: Bye!**

**Me: *pushes the two together* Gosh, you two were still 'normal' at the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drew: I stand corrected, it isn't going to end… Yet.**

**Me: I do not own pokemon~ :). Oh! And do you guys remember the song 'A Beautiful Rose' on chapter 8? Well, that song was one of the songs I made a long time ago and it meant to be about May and Drew X3. So, yeah. Lol :)**

**May: On with the fic!**

_Chapter 9_

_May's POV_

Well, isn't this a 'happy ending'. Drew finally confessed to me and that was one of the happiest days of my entire life. We were about to go home now when all of a sudden, Dawn stopped me from packing my stuff.

"May." Dawn called, I stood up from the floor and turned to her "I-I've to tell you something." She stuttered, she sounds nervous or something. I gave her a smile, to stop her nervousness.

She took a deep breath "We should stop packing. For now." I gave a perplexed look and she looked down "Someone's planning to battle you. For Drew." My eyes widened, "What?" Escaped from my mouth. She explained everything and I sat there on the couch, I couldn't believe it. Someone seriously plans on stealing Drew from me? We don't know who the girl is but I plan on finding out but how?

Someone knocked on the door and Dawn opened the door. Misty, Ash, Kenny, Brock and Max were there. "Let's go guys?" Ash offered. Me and Dawn shook our head then Ash, Misty and the boys gave a confused look. Dawn explained and they widened their eyes.

"Let's train, May! You can beat that girl!" Misty shouted pulling me outside.

Dawn's POV

After Misty pulled May outside the Pokemon Center, Me and the boys exchanged looks and shrugged. We stood there, nothing to do. Then I heard Kenny shout.

"I got it!" Kenny shouted. We all looked at him with a confused face. "We should go find that girl." I stared at Kenny in disbelief.

"How are we going to find a girl we haven't seen before?!" I said telling him the impossible. Kenny smirked "I know someone who can!" He winked. He winked?!

Kenny gestured all of us to follow him. We arrived at the park and all of us stared at Kenny in confusion. He pointed at a girl wearing glasses and typing on a laptop and we approached the girl. "Yo!" Kenny called. The girl raised her head and glanced at Kenny and all of us.

"May I help you, guys?" She asked adjusting her glasses. Kenny chuckled.

"Come on. Stop pretending, Chihaya." Said Kenny and all of our eyes widened except the two, all of us exchanged looks and glanced back at the girl who Kenny said was Chihaya.

"Aw, you're no fun." She said taking off her glasses, it is Chihaya! She looks different with glasses on. "So, what do you want, Kenny?" She added wiping the lens of her glasses.

Kenny smirked "Just a favor," Before Kenny could say the favor, Chihaya cut him. "The question is, can I do it?" She asked putting on her glasses. Kenny chuckled "Of course."

Chihaya rested her back at the bench she was sitting on with crossed arms. "Ok, spill." Kenny grinned "Well, I need you to give me a list of members of Drew's fan club, and also the list of people who went in Drew's birthday party." All of us except, Chihaya and Kenny, jaw dropped. That's impossible! They're too many! "Can you do it?" Kenny asked.

Chihaya adjusted her glasses, opened her laptop and gave her a thumbs up. "Why not?" She grinned then started typing on her laptop. Kenny gave us a face looking all arrogant. If I could just smash his little face…

"Drew told me Chihaya can find out anything with her trusty laptop." Kenny explained. "Especially when she's on 'nerd mode', pretty cool, huh?" He added and we took a glance at Chihaya focusing only at her laptop.

We took a walk around the park and not too long, we went back to Chihaya and she gave us two papers, they must be the list of the members of the fan club and the people who came to the party. "I organized it, put their addresses and such. I also put the address of where the fan club members stay here in LaRousse. Basically, everything's in there." She smirked "Now where's my ice cream?" She glared at Kenny and Kenny gave her a big cup of ice cream sundae. Chihaya's eyes sparkled and happily took it from his hand and happily ate it.

"How'd you do it, Chihaya!?" I asked surprised scanning the lists. She just gave us a smile and said "Only my trusty laptop can do it!" and continued eating her ice cream. This girl's a computer whiz.

Kenny took the two lists I was holding and starts scanning it. "Well, let's see." He muttered loudly. His eyes widened suddenly, "Uh, do you guys know a girl named Brianna?" He asked, Ash, Max and Brock was surprised

"Brianna?!" They blurted out. "She's someone who's in love with Drew and would do anything to get his attention." Ash explained

"But we never heard from her again, after May beat her." Brock added, Ash and Pikachu nodding. No kidding, I battled Brianna at a contest once and I had a tough battle but I won after. "Don't tell me she must be the one who plans on having a battle with May for Drew?" I asked.

"Wait, why'd you ask about her?" Max asked with a curious look. I agreed, there's a ton of girls who can plan a battle than her, why Brianna?

"Well, it looks more obvious that's why? I mean, she's the only girl we know that is possible. Let's just put her on the 'possible list'." Said Kenny. "Now, let's go and meet all of these people!" He added getting all pumped up. I sweat drop and sighed, this is going to be a long day.

Suddenly, we heard someone's stomach rumble. "But let's get something to eat first." Kenny smiled sheepishly and we chuckled.

Since Brock didn't have any time to cook, we went to a restaurant. We first waited for May and Misty to arrive. After a few minutes, the two arrived and we started ordering food. May's eyes sparkled and her mouth almost drooled while reading the menu. "There's almost everything here!" She exclaimed. When the waiter came, May started ordering almost everything in the menu. We all stared at her eating when the food came, she eats more than Ash that's for sure.

"Hey, Chihaya. Is Drew gonna come?" I asked Chihaya who was about to take a spoonful of food, she shrugged and started eating.

Not too long, someone arrived at our table. Drew. He flipped his hair and smirked "It's been a while guys." He glanced at May and chuckled "Typical May…" then handed her a rose. May stopped eating and accepted the rose blushing.

"Just sit and eat, Drew." May ordered Drew and he sat down. May continue eating.

"So how's the training?" Ash asked Misty. "Oh it's fine. I believe May can handle it!" Misty answered. Drew suddenly showed a confused face.

"What's the training for? There's no contest here." He asked perplexed.

"Oh, just preparing to beat the butt of a girl who wants to steal you from May." Misty explained, looking all confident that May can beat the girl. Drew's eyes widened and took a deep breath then continued eating his food.

After a long time of eating, we finally finished. Drew left, still perplexed since he didn't really ask any questions about the girl. I wonder why he just left without asking, and I don't know why he's in such a hurry after eating. May left with Ash to train again, leaving Me, Misty, Max, Brock, and Kenny. I took out the lists of fan club members first. After eating, Kenny decided on finding the girl. Now. He's also in a rush.

"Okay, so let's start going to where the fan club is. I'm sure not all the members have gotten home yet." Said Kenny and now we started our adventure in finding this mysterious girl who plans on stealing Drew.

We arrived at a place where the fan club members stay at, especially for those who live in different regions. It looks more like a fancy but simple and smaller than a normal condominium building. Brock knocked on the door and someone opened it-I don't know her- opened it.

"May I help you?" She smiled at us, she seems pretty nice. Kenny asked if we could go inside because we were trying to find someone, she believed the fake reason and let us in.

"So, how many members are living here?" Kenny asked awed by the design inside.

"64." All of use exchanged looks and look back at the girl. This is going to be hard to find that darn girl. We all started at the first floor and asked almost all the girls if they were beside the bathroom at around 9:30 PM back at Drew's birthday. And it'll be impossible for them to lie because I know the voices of the two girls well, I couldn't suspect Brianna because I never really met her yet. We continued until the 6th floor and no one was one of the girls who talked beside the bathroom, we all sighed. We were about to leave the condominium but Kenny suddenly got an idea.

Kenny approached the girl who opened the door for us a while ago. "Excuse me, but do you have a list of members who checked out?" The girl gave him a copy of the list, we thanked her then left the condominium.

Max took a look of the list and his jaw dropped. "A total of 100 members checked out…" We all jaw dropped. Kenny took a pen and crossed out all of the members that checked out in the list. Now we went to every member's house who lives here in LaRousse. But in the end, still no one was the two girls back at Drew's party. We were about to give up when Misty suddenly ran up to us.

"Yo-you guys!" She exclaimed huffing. We all turned to her "May's on a battle! It was Brianna!" Our eyes widened and followed Misty to where May is.

When we arrived, we only made it to the scene where Brianna returned her tired Pokémon. She lost, basically. "May! You won!" I exclaimed hugging her. We all cheered and by the time we stopped, Brianna disappeared.

Drew's POV

I took a visit to Tory's house after I had a meal with May and the others. Tory was one of me and Chihaya's cousin. I figure that I should take a visit since I haven't visited him since I came here in LaRousse.

"Drew!" Tory exclaimed when he saw me. "He there little guy." I greeted him, he hugged me like he was my little brother. Actually, ever since we were little, I've always treated Tory as my little brother. Since I couldn't act like a big brother 'cuz I myself am a little brother. Whenever I visit Tory, we always talk about everything, heck he even knows that I like May and we're together now. "How's you and May?" He asked with a mischievous smile, I blushed and looked away.

"Fine." I answered. Tory gave me a perplexed look.

"You don't seem like yourself Drew. Something wrong?" He asked tilting his head.

I sighed "I heard that some girl plans to steal me from May." His eyes widened. "Wow, so what are you gonna do?" I shrugged and we sat down at a sofa.

"So that's it? You're just going to let that girl steal you from May?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

I turned to him "No way! I didn't say that!" I denied. "Well, if you aren't then let's go to the Pokémon Center! I want to see May and the others." He stood up and I did as well. I nodded then I followed him to the Pokémon Center.

When we arrived, Tory told me that he'll be back. He's just going to the bathroom. I waited for him, then after a while someone called for me. "Drew." It didn't sound like Tory, I turned around and I was surprised. Someone kissed me. No, it was Brianna. Brianna kissed me. On the lips. What the heck?! I pushed her away, then I saw May and the others at the entrance door. Oh Arceus, they must've seen what happened. May ran away outside. I chased her and I'm not sure but I think I saw Brianna smirk.

**Me: Ok! There we go. Now let's go and kill Brianna. Joke :P sorry I made Brianna a bad person here!**

**Drew: May! Wait! *starts chasing May***

**Me: Okay, so… Thanks for reading! Sorry for late update than usual!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Ok~ Chapter 10 is up! Again, I'm sorry for making Brianna a bad guy (for the people who likes Brianna.)**

**Drew: PITS does not own pokemon.**

**May: Enjoy the fic! It might be the last…**

Chapter 10

Misty's POV

What the heck!? Brianna… I never knew Brianna could be this bad. I heard from May a long time ago that she'll tell her feelings for Drew when she wins a contest. Maybe she did won one, but I never thought she could steal him away from May by doing this. I glanced at Dawn who looked like she's about to explode. She walked right up to Brianna, her face an inch away from hers.

"I thought you and May were friends. Guess not. How could you do such a thing, Brianna!?" Dawn glared at Brianna and she just smirked.

"What do you know, Dawn? I loved Drew more than May! I've always thought that May would never like Drew, ever since I asked him if she did. Who would've thought that in the end they'd be together! It's unfair, you know! You don't know how I would feel!" Brianna shouted at Dawn, really angry.

I joined in their fight "Shut it, Brianna! You don't know how much May thanks you for knowing her feelings! It's all because of you she finally felt that she did love Drew." Brianna's eyes widened.

"Sh-she did? So, it was practically all my fault that the two became together." Brianna suddenly cried, it's as though she had a sudden epiphany. "If I didn't ask May if she liked Drew she wouldn't have thought about her feelings. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that." I walked up close to Brianna, I guess she wasn't the type of girl who would do that.

I patted her back to comfort her. Of course, little sweet Brianna could have never done that without being told so. "I guess it was stupid of me to do that, I mean, my friend told me it was the only thing to do to let Drew know I love him." She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath to calm down. My eyes widened when she said 'a friend' her to do it.

"Wait, Brianna. Who are you referring to? The friend." I asked.

"Oh, she's a girl I met at a contest in which I won. She looked like I can trust her so I told her about everything about Drew." She explained

I gasped "So, kissing Drew wasn't your idea?" She nodded and my eyes widened. Well duh, I've always thought Brianna couldn't do or thought of such a thing. So someone made her do it… "Is your friend with you?"

"Her friend is right over here." Some girl showed up. She's tall, she has purple colored hair with curls at the end. To top it all off she's pretty. "I'm Sarah, I met Brianna at a contest. We became good friends after. So, after hearing the news that Drew and May got together, I just had to ruin their relationship!" She gave an evil-like smile. "I used Brianna so I could do it. Of course!"

We all gasped, "So your friendship was all a fake?" Ash asked surprised, he couldn't believe anything, I couldn't also! "Why ruin May and Drew's relationship!?" I asked.

"I hate Drew. He's so arrogant! Of course, what would be a perfect way to ruin his life by ruining his relationship with May, the girl he loved for so long now." She answered, smirking. "That's it!?" I shouted involuntarily.

"You go ruining his life because you think he's arrogant!? Get a life!" I added then she just smirk. "Whatever, now that my work here is done, I've gotta go. See you, Bri." She turn to Brianna then waved and left. I clenched my fists, that girl has no life that's for sure. They've just ruined a perfectly awesome couple. "I'm sorry." I turned to Brianna who started crying again.

"I didn't mean it. I mean I'm not desperate to get Drew but it's just that…" She trailed off. I sighed "It's okay. At least that girl is gone. We just have to hope that May and Drew would be back again." I said, really, really hoping that nothing bad is going to happen.

"What happened?" I turned around and saw Tory, who just got back.

Drew's POV

_May, where are you!? I didn't mean it. I didn't even do it, please show up, May!_ I thought. I ran to the forest, this is where she head off to while I was chasing her, but now I can't find her. LaRousse's forest is so big, even I get lost in here. I just wish that May's okay, and I hope I could find her before dark.

I stopped for a moment, I looked at the sky, darn, it's almost sun down. I can here tall grasses and bushes rustling now, I can feel that the Pokémon are about to come out now. Pokémon here in LaRousse come out usually at night, and if someone broke in to their territory they attack them. Now I'm getting more nervous, I ran again but even faster now. I'm letting my instincts take over this time, I just don't know where to turn, left or right? Sigh.

"May, I hope you're okay." I mumbled while running.

I suddenly stopped for a moment when I heard someone crying. But I don't know where it was- left, right, back or front! I have bad hearing I have to admit. Again, I let my instincts take over and went to the left. And just that, I saw May sitting beside a tree, she hid her face on her knees. I ran up to her fast and I back hug her. She raised her head up, surprised.

"Dre-" I cut her. "I'm sorry, May. It was Brianna, she initiated the kiss not me. I was surprised myself, I hope you can understand me." I explained, hugging her tighter. She took my shirt and took a tight grip on it. "It's ok, I was just shocked. I guess, I get jealous easily, I mean, she knows that we're together now, why would she bother doing that?" She said and that made me smile.

I tried to change the mood so I teased her "June, I can't believe it. You're being possessive." I said with a teasing tone. She blushed and let go of me.

"N-no I'm not!" She stuttered and I laughed. "Sorry, I was just joking! You're cute, May. Don't worry, you're mine and mine only." I said and looked at her in the eyes, she blushed and avoided my gaze. Then after a few minutes she looked at me again with a sweet smile. "Let's go back?" She asked and I stood up and help her stand then we went back to the Pokémon Center holding hands.

We came back, the sun just set. When we came in, everyone ran after us and the girls hugged May. "May! It's good that you're back!" Dawn exclaimed with tears. I looked at Brianna who had a sad face. She walked up to me.

"U-um. Mister Drew?" She called and I put my attention to her. "I'm sorry! I should've done that! It's just that… Sarah…" She trailed off and I gave her a perplexed face. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's okay, Brianna." I smiled at her to reassure and she smiled back, waved at me and the others, bowed to May then left.

I spent the night with the guys. I was just too tired to walk home with all that running in the forest. My mom already knows so I'm okay. Right now, the girls are at our room chatting about almost everything, It's cool how they always talk about anything and are always close.

"Hey Drew." My thoughts were cut off and I was back to reality. I turned to Misty who called me. "Does Chihaya like someone? I mean, well, it just hit me, you know." She smiled sheepishly embarrassed.

"She does, for four years that is." I flipped my hair, out of habit. "You're lucky she's not here. She'd deny everything I just said."

"Oh? Then if she didn't want us to know, why did you tell us?" May asked and I sighed "So you can help her." I replied.

The three girls gave me a confused look, I sighed again. "Chihaya likes a guy named Brendan. You know him, right?" They all nodded "She became friends with him when Chihaya accidentally bumped him when we were at Lilycove City. It was just a short while but I think Chi got love at first sight."

"Oh…" All of them muttered, then we suddenly heard a door close. "But Brendan was at the reunion party. And… Chihaya wasn't there." Said Ash then I nodded.

"Hey, I'm back." Chihaya said then sat next to May. "So, what're you guys talking about?" She smiled resting her elbows on the table and her two hands on her cheeks.

They didn't reply, they looked all nervous and sweating. Chihaya looked at me with the 'cute evil eye'- is what I like to call it. "Drew? Do you know?" Now I started sweating also. Arceus, no wonder they were nervous. She's doing 'it'!

"N-n-n-nothing!" I stuttered looking away. She was still there giving me the evil eye, then we suddenly heard a knock. Brock stood up and opened the door, to our surprise it was Brendan, nice timing.

We all gasped and he flashed a peace sign "Yo!" All of our eyes widened. "Dude! You're here, how did you know!?" Ash blurted out as though it just popped out of his mind.

"Brianna told me." He answered "Look, I think I have to admit this… I think I like Brianna." He added and I took a glance at Chi. she looked surprised all of a sudden, then she looked down. I swear I saw a tear fall from her face. I glanced back at Brendan. I'll talk to Chi later, I know she hates attention when she's not feeling well.

"Wow," Dawn blurted out, her face looks like she wanted to help Chi yet she also wants to help Brendan. "U-um…" She trailed off.

I stood up "Okay! You guys go talk, I need to call someone, let's go Chi!" I pulled Chihaya away from everyone in case Brendan starts talking nonsense. We sat at a bench inside the Pokémon center.

Chihaya starts laughing to herself. "Weird, every time I fall in love it's always with the wrong guy!" I just stared at her while she kept laughing. "I'm such an idiot." Then her laughs turned to cries. I hugged her to comfort her. She held my right sleeve tight and buried her face. I've always thought of Chi as my little sister, she's special to me. She lost her parents for a very young age, that's why I never left her after she lost them.

"I guess fate didn't wanted you to be with him." I whispered. Then she hit me at the chest with her left hand.

She raised her head. "Idiot, that didn't even made me any better!" I stared at her for a second then we both laughed "Now that's the Chi I know." She wiped her tears away and all that's left is a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, Drew. You really know how to make me feel better!" She smiled at me and I patted her head. I stood up and told her to stay at the bench, I went out for a minute to find her favorite flower, the Amaryllis. When I finally found one, I went back and gave her the flower. She smiled again and thanked me. Chihaya's favorite flower is the Amaryllis, that's why that's the only flower I give her, who knew that outside the Pokémon center there were tons of Amaryllis.

Chihaya stood up and gestured me to follow her back. She opened the door confidently "Alright, Brendan!" She exclaimed. Brendan turned to where Chihaya was.

"Yes, Chi?" He replied, smiling. Chihaya raised her head for a moment to think. Brendan gave her a perplexed look.

"Ah! I know!" She exclaimed then whispered something to Brendan's ear. Brendan blushed and shook his head but Chi somehow insisted and then he finally agreed.

Brendan sighed and stood up "I got to go guys. See ya!" He waved then left the room.

"Chihaya, what'd you tell him?" May asked confused about Brendan's leave. Chihaya giggled.

"Something that would make Brianna fall in love with Brendan." All of our eyes widened. "What!? Chihaya, I thought that you li-" May was cut off.

Chihaya giggled again and covered May's mouth "If I don't back down on a battle, I won't back down on love too!" she flashes a smile and a thumbs up. That girl moves on fast.

We chatted about different things next. Then it came to a topic about leaving. "When are you going to leave, Drew?" Dawn asked.

"Tomorrow." I answered. Then everyone suddenly huddled excluding me, then after a minute they stopped huddling. "Ok, us too!" Misty exclaimed, I gave them a perplexed look. They all laughed and said that we should be together on the last day. Yep, these are friends worth treasuring.

I looked at the clock and just realized that it's midnight, I suddenly yawned- must be psychological- and told Ash that I'm going to sleep on their couch. Ash nodded and shooed the girls away from the room. I lie down the couch, Max gave me a blanket and with that I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up early in the morning, none of them were still awake. I yawned and stretched then glanced at the clock, 5:45 AM. I stood up then took a look at the mirror to see if I look okay, with that, I went home to get my things before leaving.

"I'm home." I announced, not bothering to find any people awake. It was my habit of saying to everyone that I'm back when I arrive home, even if there's no one here. I went upstairs and packed the things I need. I was about to close the zipper of the bag I'm using then something fell on the floor when I bumped into my study table. It was the scrapbook May made for me as a gift. I opened the last page of the scrapbook and opened the note, I forgot to open it after my birthday.

"_Drew,_

_Yes, I didn't put a 'dear' before your name. It's not my style, well, for you that is! The reason why I put a note here is because I want to let you know how I feel. These are the unsaid words I never said._

_I love you, Drew. I know, maybe I already said this but I really, really do. I'd do anything to be with you. I miss you when I realize every single day that you're not here. And I can't believe that it took me four years to see you again in personal. I missed you even more when I only see you in TV. You know, the roses you gave me… I never threw them away, in fact, I keep them alive when I can. And when they wilt, I press them in a book which is this scrapbook. Chihaya helped me with decorating these by the way! I thank your cousin so much for helping. I ripped the pages where I taped all the wilted roses you gave me, no way I'm giving it to you! Because those are the only memories I have, I gave almost all my pictures of us away and glued it here into this scrapbook._

_Okay, maybe it sounds like I'm a bit obsessed but I really love you. That's all! :)_

_Your rival,  
May"_

I stared at the letter for a few minutes, then went back to reality. May has the guts to write this alright. I blushed and put the letter back to its envelope and put it to my bag, come to think of it, I never really told May if she could be my girlfriend. I told my family goodbye when they all woke up and saw them at the living room.

"What?! Already?" Rose complained, I sighed. "You're not stopping me again, sis." I told her and she sighed then waved. Lilac and Jasmine waved also then I waved back and left.

I went to the station where all of us were going to meet up. We were going to Lilycove City first so we can take a ferry to Johto, or wherever the others want to go.

"Drew! You're here." Ash was first who saw me arrive. "I thought you left first because you weren't at the Pokémon Center. May was really worried." I glanced at May and saw her blushing. I smiled and went up to her with a rose. I took a deep breath then started blushing.

"Uh, May. Will you be my-" I was cut off when the train came. Bad timing. I sighed and offered her to go inside. She gave me a perplexed look and went inside, forgetting to take the rose. Curse this train!

We all talked about where to go. "So, where are you guys going to go?" Misty asked "I'm going back to Cerulean City in Kanto."

"I'm going back to Johto." I answered, May and Chihaya agreed. I glanced at Kenny who seems like blushing.

He took a deep breath "Dawn," He called out. "A-are you s-still going to go o-on a journey with A-Ash?" He stuttered. Dawn shook her head.

"No." Kenny sighed in relief, Dawn blushed. She looked down so no one can notice, but I noticed. "Because, I plan on going on a journey with you." Kenny turned really red and glanced at Dawn. His faced looked like as though it said 'Really?'.

"I like you." She whispered but all of us could hear it. Kenny was still red and looked away, avoiding Dawn's gaze. "But I love you." Kenny muttered. Dawn didn't say anything and hugged him. Public Display of Affection…

Misty giggled "Alright, you two! Stop the lovey-dovey-ness!" Dawn and Kenny pulled away and both blushed looking at each other. "Now, Drew. Isn't there something you want to say to May?" Misty added and looked at me. I blushed and gave a rose to May.

I took a deep breath "May will you be my gir-… Uh, traveling partner?" I asked her then she gave me a perplexed look. "Traveling partner?" She asked.

Everyone except May laughed "Drew!? What are you talking about, traveling partner? Seriously!?" Max exclaimed, laughing.

"What Drew meant was…" Chihaya glanced at me trailing off to let me finish her sentence.

May tilted her head waiting for the answer. I held out the rose yet again. "Will you be my girlfriend, May?" I asked and May covered her mouth in surprise. She accepted the rose and blushed.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She answered. I'm sure that I wasn't dreaming, but after she said yes, it's like the only person I see is her. And only her.

We all parted ways, taking different ferries. I'm going to miss them. I hope that someday, we'll all meet again like this and throw another reunion party. I glanced at May who's just beside me, she was still looking at the rose I gave her. I heard her muttered "I love you too." I smiled and gave her a long kiss while the ferry we're riding was already sailing.

And that's how the Princess of Hoenn and LaRousse's Prince lived happily ever after.

_The End._

**Me: OH MY GOSH! IT'S DONE! Thank you everyone for reading my story. I'm so happy that I made this and still continued and finish this story. Also, I'm sorry that its late, It was my birthday yesterday (May 26) so I didn't had any time typing, so sorry! ^^" **

**May: Review~ any constructive criticism is okay! PITS promises to improve her writing. Happy birthday, PITS~**

**Drew: Thanks for reading, we hoped you liked the story!**

**Me: That's all, PrincessInTheShadows now logging off!**


End file.
